Christmas
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Tess Tyler has never played in the snow.


**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Camp rock or any characters._**

**Soooo. This is one of the prompts in LaPaige's challenge - it started off as Winter but turned into Christmas :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**24th of December, 2008.**

"I've never played in the snow" she admitted, and she watched as Jason's mouth fell open.

It was Christmas eve, and Tess was spending it with Connect three. Tess loved being around them, she preferred them to her Mom – it was just depressing to spend Christmas around her, ever since her Dad left. Now, after Camp rock, Tess was determined to become a better person. She stopped pining after Shane Gray, and apologised for her actions. She became friends with Mitchie Torres, and actually wised up to life. She learnt you get no-where by being a bitch, and she learnt not to resent everyone just because her Mother resented her. So, Tess was delighted when Jason, Nate and Shane invited her to be opening act for Connect three's headlining tour. She realised, that this meant she would not spend Christmas alone again.

"How can you have never played in the snow?" Jason asked, forlorn. He tutted and gripped his mug of hot chocolate as Tess told her story, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"I spent Christmas alone most years, and it never snowed much where I grew up"

Jason could hardly believe Tess had never seen snow, felt snow, tasted the snowdrops on her tongue. He sighed and looked outside the tour bus window, wishing for a white Christmas that would probably never come.

**25th of December, 2009.**

"Tess! It's snowing! It's snowing!" Jason bellowed like a small child. He was jumping up and down at the bottom of the huge mansion stairs. Tess groaned and appeared at the top of the stairs to see Jason all kitted out – huge snowman coat, woollen gloves and a hat – with strands of his long, straight hair sticking out underneath it. She had just woken up on Christmas day, alone since her Mother had bailed yet again, and was in her pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Jase, I regret giving you a house key" she mumbled tiredly.

"But Tess, it's snowing! Come outside" he begged, and she couldn't help but grin at his childish, beautiful smile. Jason and Tess were opposites, but over their time on tour and years at camp rock had become inseparable, best friends. She quickly dashed into her room to pull on a pair of ugg boots, scarf and warm clothing before dashing down the stairs and into Jason's arms.

"It's really snowing?" she asked excitedly, biting her lip. He nodded, and she took in a deep breath before opening her front door.

Tess stared in amazement at the white carpet before her, covering every inch of her street. Her car, her driveway, the trees – little girls in bright pink coats and boys running around dotted the white carpet with colour, and Tess couldn't wait to join them. Her bare hands found his gloved ones as she stepped out into the snow, squealing in joy. It crunched underneath her feet, and she yet again gasped in amazement. She was nineteen years old and playing in the snow.

"Is it everything you hoped for, Tess?" he asked, and she nodded, she squeezed his hand in excitement, and flopped into the white blanket of snow. It was beautiful, amazing and full of fun and wonder. Jason sat next to her, as she played in the cold, white carpet. She didn't care that her Mom had forgotten Christmas again, she didn't care that she hadn't been given a single present. Jason was next to her and she had a white Christmas. She slowly rolled around, letting the snowflakes catch in her hair as she acted like a small child.

Jason laughed merrily at her enjoying the snow, knowing that it brought warmth and happiness to her. She looked so sweet, her blonde hair tangled and her bare fingers frozen. She sat up, shivering.

"I'm freezing!" she said, smiling. He took her hand and rubbed her fingers with his gloved hands, bringing warmth and a big smile to her face.

"Thanks" she whispered, her icy cold breath forming a cloud in front of her. Jason noticed she was shivering, so at first offered her his jacket. When she politely refused, he suggested they go inside – and she agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Jason and Tess sat in front of the huge fireplace, watching the light from the dancing, flickering flames. They both held cups of hot chocolate in their hands, and Tess had a blanket draped over her legs and feet. She put her mug on the side of the fireplace and smiled at Jason warmly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jason said, smiling. Tess raised an eyebrow, Jason disappeared from the huge room, as Tess made herself comfortable on the white, fluffy carpet. He re-appeared again, holding a decorative Christmas bag. She beamed at him.

"Aww, Jase!" she said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You haven't opened it yet!" he said, hugging her back. He let out a small laugh as he pulled back and handed her the bag. She delved into it excitedly, reaching in she felt a tiny box from underneath her fingers. She pulled out the small box in plain sight, and looked up at Jason's expectant eyes. He was in complete suspense, and he urged her to open the box. Tess opened the minute box, inside held a small golden charm, fit exactly for her bracelet. It was a tiny golden heart, with her initials engraved in it. She gasped, looking up at Jason.

"Jason, I love it!" she squealed, hugging him tight. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made him blush at the touch of her lips. She leant back, crossing her legs and attaching the small charm, with much difficulty.

"Want me to do it?" Jason asked politely, and she nodded. He attached the small heart amongst her other many charms, and she ran her fingertip over it. Although she had many given to her, she felt like this one was her favourite.

"Merry Christmas, Jason" she whispered, looking up at him with delighted eyes.

"Merry Christmas Tess" he replied, smiling at her. "Merry Christmas"


End file.
